elseworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Tower (M12)
Home to Frank Castiglione and operations center for the Costas Family. The bottom 5 floors are occupied by various tennants. Floors 28-31 are occupied by the law firm Leland, Cicero, Mathers, and Krask, the Maggia's prefered legal defenders. History The building that would become Castle Tower was a 35-story building located at 42nd Street and Madison Avenue in Manhattan. The building was originally constructed in 1949 by the Leland Baxter Paper Company. The building's steel frame construction utilized the first application of "K bracing" in the world and is one of the strongest structures of its kind. Originally designed to accommodate pulp recycling machinery to serve the mid-Manhattan area, each floor was given a ceiling height of 24 feet. Features Communications- Castle Tower houses it's own dedicated, secure, fiber optic communication network. this network is also the support structure for a encrypted Irridum cellular network utilized by the higher ups of the Maggia. Computer- the 27th floor houses the building's network servers. The temperature on this floor is kept at just above freezing in order to keep the systems working optimally. there are no windows on this level and the floor is secured by key card elevator access and a set of vault doors. Garage- Sub-basements 1 and 2 form the garage. the first sub-basement houses the public parking garage with with the restriced access garage on the second. Castiglione maintains a full vehicle fleet and mechanic staff in the the restriced access garage with repair parts on site. Gym- The Sixth floor is home to the tower's fitness facility. the gym is open for all lease holders and employees in the Tower. a running track runs the perimeter of the floor. The gym has all the ammenities of an Olympic traning facility. Infirmery- A robust clinic occupies the 26th floor. the clinic takes on clients just like any other private practice, in addition to normal clinic activities the facility acts as a 24/7 off the books emergency room for castilione and his employees. Library- the 24th and 25th floors house a restrected access library. this houses the professional collections that support the law firm and clinic. it also houses the Castle's private collection. Living Space- The 32nd-35th floors make up the Castiglione's family residence. Guests are usually received and entertained on the 32nd floor. only a few members of the Castle's inner circle are permited on the 34th foor, while only Frank's immediate family are allowed on the 35th floor. Power System- The Castle Tower had two power sources. The Tower is tied into the city power grid; the 3rd sub-basement houses a half dozen Geothermal taps that can power the entire building. Security System- The tower employes 2 companies worth of security officers. Each floor is wired with closed circut cameras that are monitored from the security center on the 25th floor. Each floor is also tied into the alarm system which incorporates trip-lasers Security Key cards pressure plates and panic doors. References More on Marvel.com: http://marvel.com/universe/Baxter_Building#ixzz2ZH6IhpNG. Category:M12 Category:Skyscraper